


Притяжение

by allegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: Она не может сказать "нет". Притяжение между ними сильней всего.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241237) by ising4life. 



> Сонг-фик на песню **Gravity** by **Sara Bareilles**.  
>  **Переведен в подарок для _PALLADA_** в июне 2010 года.

Элитный ресторан. Черный вход. Я жду _его_. Мы всегда встречаемся здесь. Все вокруг напоминает о нем. Так не должно быть, но я не могу иначе.

**Каждый день, каждый час и вздох  
Я стремлюсь к тебе. **

Я пыталась уйти. Но все мои попытки терпели крах. Стоит мне закрыть глаза, и воспоминания о том, как _его_ губы касаются моих, а руки ласкают спину, пробуждают во мне желание. Я жажду этих поцелуев и прикосновений.

**И что бы я ни делала,  
Ты навечно в моей душе. **

Он – везде. Даже сейчас я могу чувствовать _его_ крепкие объятия. Страсть бушует во мне, но я так боюсь своих чувств.

**Необязательно держать меня, ведь я и так твоя**

Говорю себе, что это в последний раз. Я не должна так поступать с Роном. Он никогда не простит меня. Но эта мысль быстро исчезает, и я теряю последние остатки здравого смысла, растворяясь в _его_ поцелуях.

**Больше всего на свете я хочу  
Тонуть в твоей любви. Прошу, не грусти. **

Когда _он_ рядом, я теряю дар речи. Я не могу сопротивляться. Я всегда возвращаюсь к _нему_. Всегда.

**Дай уйти, позволь жить.  
Я больше не хочу, чтоб ты был смыслом моей жизни. **

Прилагаю все усилия, чтобы не поддаваться искушению. Я не хочу быть такой.

**Это я. Решено. Все так, как и должно было быть, но  
Преследует меня тень твоя. **

Почему я не могу просто высказать все, что на душе? Мне отчаянно хочется коснуться _его_. Ощутить на губах сладость _его_ поцелуев. Но каждый раз, когда я смотрю в _его_ холодные голубые глаза, все мысли и слова улетучиваются из головы.

**Ты любил меня за хрупкость,  
Пусть я и думала, что я сильна**

Я – Гермиона Грэйнджер! Я никогда раньше не теряла голову, я всегда могла взять себя в руки и поступить правильно. Так почему же… почему все не может вновь стать так, как раньше?

**Стоит тебе лишь прикоснуться  
И вся моя сила покидает меня**

Как бы мне хотелось бороться с этим чувством, этим порывом. Но я никогда не могла противиться _ему_. Потому что… потому что это действительно всё, чего я хочу. Когда _он_ рядом, моя крепость сдается без единого выстрела.

 **Дай уйти, позволь жить.**  
**Я больше не хочу, чтоб ты был смыслом моей жизни.**  
**Это я. Решено. Все так, как и должно было быть, но  
Преследует меня тень твоя. **

_Его_ власть надо мной не имеет границ. _Он_ , как наркотик. Я хочу раствориться в _нем_.

**Я пред тобою на коле** **нях, хочу, чтоб понял ты,**   
**Всё, что мне нужно в этом мире**   
**Это только ты.**

Каждая клеточка моего тела кричит о том, что _он_ – центр моей вселенной и мое самое заветное желание. И это абсолютная правда.

**Ты мне не враг, но и не друг  
Как же тебя отпустить? **

Но могу ли я доверять _ему_? Эта мысль прочно засела у меня в голове, и я жутко злюсь, потому что знаю ответ… _Мне все равно_. _Он_ нужен мне. Я хочу _его_. И ничто больше не имеет значения.

**Я в полной твоей власти  
И не могу без тебя…**

_Его_ воля подавляет меня. И я не в силах сопротивляться _ему_. Но я должна бороться и избавиться от этой… пагубной зависимости.

**Без тебя…**

\- Гермиона, - поворачиваюсь на звук _его_ голоса. Люциус стоит прямо передо мной и пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Я помню этот взгляд. Я должна сказать ему… ответить: «Нет. Дай уйти…»

**Преследует меня тень твоя…**

Он протягивает мне руку. Я смотрю на нее, а потом встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Где-то там, на самом дне голубых озер, таится оно – то самое чувство, заставляющее меня все время возвращаться к этому мужчине. И я делаю единственное, на что способна… беру его за руку, и сумрак ночи поглощает нас…

**Каждый день, каждый час и вздох  
Я стремлюсь к тебе…**

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
